Together We Learn
by XxDrEaMcHiLdxX
Summary: A story about growin up, reality and iniquities, learning together, things are more bearable. Changes come and we can't do anything to run away from them. SasuNaru.


**A/N:** LETS SEE HOW THIS TURNS OUT... I was suffering of insomnia. And this came out. Is based on one of my favorite musical work. it's call "HOY NO ME PUEDO LEVANTAR" by Nacho Cano. and well why don't give it a chance? This is a Story about vicious circles, love, life, growing up  
**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I know for sure is that Sasuke Beelongs to Naruto!! XD

* * *

T**o**ge**t**he**r** W**e **L**e**ar**n**.  
**A**nd **S**o **T**he **C**hanges **C**ome, **A**nd **W**e **c**an't **D**o **A**nything **T**o **G**et **A**way **F**rom **T**hem.

**Teme's POV**

Once upon a time there was a city, full of life.

A year that was full with events.

An a boy full with dreams...

The city was Konoha.

The year was 2008.

The boy was me... Uchiha Sasuke.

For a boy that came from a little town, the city was the best, the place where your dreams come true.

Instead of silence, there was music

Instead of peasants there were photographers and cinematoghraphers...

Instead of farmlands, there were bars, buildings, concerts...

In my head there was just place for one thing, make my band, play my music and succeed.

My friend Kiba is coming with me and i hope he doesn't regret it, cause the only thing he says to me is...

**I can´t get up today...  
**

**GOING TO THE CITY.**

"c'mon men! we had to go like right now!" Sasuke said to his friend Kiba who was still in bed...

"five more minutes ma..." said teen replied putting a pillow over his face

"no there's no five more minutes!" suddenly Sasuke pull his friend out of bed, making him fell on the floor, now Kiba was up and not very happy.

"why did you do that for?" He was still asleep, but very angry.

"we're gonna be late, the bus is going hurry!"

Sasuke was complete out of character, but after the things he had past he was going to be finally free, finally leaving from his town, going to the big city! the place were his dreams will become true! hell yeah, he was in his right to be OOC!...

**AT THE BUS STATION.**

Kiba was ecstatic as sasuke but he was leaving someone behind so, he was also a little upset. He and Hinata finally were in a relationship but he had made a promise to Sasuke and he was his best friend so...

"Don't leave" that was what Hinata told him before he got to the bus

"I have to, he is my best friend and this will be good for booth of us, we're going to the city be'cuz we have to! for our band for the people to know our music" Kiba said. but that wasn't enough for Hinata... Kiba saw her reaction and he put his hand on her lift her chin, making her to look at him.

"I'll come back for you" Hinata finally broke and start to cry, she knew that this was going to happen but she just wasn't ready, everything was so fast, one day they were dating and the other, Kiba was going to the city, to make his dreams come true. She tip- toed and kiss her boyfriend wrapping her arms around kiba's neck. Kiba lift her by her waist, she was his everything... "You know I love you right?" He asked her before he was pull by Sasuke...

"C´mon man! get your ass to the bus right now!" When the two boys were on the bus and the bus start to move Kiba and Sasuke gave the last look to his town, they were going to a new live to meet new people to live new sittuations and everyting was going to change.

**THE CITY.**

The two boys were like crazy going from one place to another, taking pictures amused by everything, the city was huge! with many museums, restaurants, clubs and so many fucking people!!!

And all of them were different, beatiful womens, childrens, teenagers with so many different looks, emos, punks, skaters, hispters, etc... and the cars oh the cars! big Scalades, Porches, Mustangs, Hummers OMFG! this was just too much for our teens.

But finally reality came to them and they find out something not to much nice.

All the doors close to them, there was no place for their music, they didn't had the right looks... what does that even meant?

Nobody want to listen to them and they were gettin out of money and they had no jobs... reality is a bitch!

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Kiba asked while he was eating a hot dog, that was the only food they can afford.

"Obviously get a job, and I don't know!" Sasuke was going on his well know mod, his dreams were going to the trash and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Brat come back here right now!!!" Someone yelled making our two teens to jump. A woman was yelling to a blond boy that was laughing at her, the two teens were looking at the scene.

"Not old hag, not until you raise my check!" the blonde said sticking his tongue to the woman in a childish way that make Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"you brat give me back my sake and I will be nice to you when you come back!" the woman start to chase the blonde boy, said boy was running in circles and Kiba start to laugh hard.

"man! look at those two!" The blond boy stop to run looking at Sasuke and then at Kiba who was rolling on the floor laughing and pointing at them, the boy was now catch by the woman and she just grab him by his shirt and throught him to a wall not withouth taking the bottle of sake from him before. Then she just enter to the bar she just had get out before.

Sasuke glared at the blond boy that was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting, his face look like a fish... Sasuke though the boy look cute... Wait did he just think that?

Another boy came out of the place, he had a lazy look, he start to walk towards the blond one and gave strech his hand to help him to stand up.

"troublesome" the lazy brunnete said. Lifting the smaller boy with easyness.

"But Shika!" the blond teen yell " I was right and you know it!" He pointed a finger to the boy. Then the boys start to walk toward him and Kiba, the blond boy looked at them and then he stuck out his tongue to Kiba

"What was so funny?" the blond asked.

"Man you just looked so funny running like that!" Kiba answered. Then they just entered to the store that was behind them.

Sasuke look at the place where the two boys had come. There was a big sign with neon lights that said.

**BAR THE THREE SANINS.**

And something caught his attention, they were loocking for waiters. He just start to walk to the place followed by a confused kiba.

"man what?" Kiba asked him, the look at the piece of paper that he gave him. "Oh I see" they entered to the place.

It wasn´t big, just an average bar, with two pool tables on the back, a canteen with some chairs, the wall behind the canteen was full with some bottles of liquor, some tables were spread over the place randomly, and there was also a small stage with some instruments, on the wall was a big neon sign that say:

**3'S**

The place was empty, obviously because it was too early and it was Monday.

Sasuke saw the blonde lady that was yelling at the blond boy sitting on the bar, she had a bottle on one hand and some papers on the other one. He walk to her, and put the label infront of her.

"What the fuck?" She said lookin at Sasuke and Kiba, she drank from the bottle and glance at the both teens up and down, a slight smirk came to her lips. "May I help you?" she drank again.

"Yes , we came for the job" Sasuke answered. The blonde lady and him made eye contact, one glaring at the other.

"And what, may I ask, made you think Im giving you the job?" She give him another glance and shift to read the papers again. Sasuke was losing his patience but they need the job like right now, and he had to put his pride aside. He let out a small sigh and run a hand over his hair.

"My friend and I, we really need the job, we recently get here and well our plans haven't being as well as we thought" That was, by far, the largest sentence he had said to anyone, except to Kiba.

"Well Im not a charity center, am I?" The blonde lady said. Sasuke and Kiba exchange looks, Kiba shrugged and made his way to the woman, he took a chair and sit next to her, the woman didn´t move or do anything and then Kiba took her bottle and drank from it.

A blonde brow lift. Kiba put the bottle infront of her and sighed.

"Listen, I know, we know, you´re not some charity center, but we're not asking for charity, in fact, we're asking you for a job, and believe me you will not find anyone as us to do any job, we're tough guys, we came from the country and as many guys we're here for our dreams" Kiba took another sip from the bottle and start talking again "the thing is, things aren't going well for us, and we need this job, we can do anything"

The woman look at him amused by his behavior and determination, once you put it like that...

She took the bottle, the papers, and start to walk away. Kiba and Sasuke were confused, what the hell?

She was going up on the staircase, and once she was out of view they hear her.

"You have a try-out week, come here at 10 prompt. Oh and dog boy? don´t you dare to touch my bottle never." Then came the sound of a door closing.

* * *

So what do you think? Hate it? love it? PLZ let me now!! reviews make me happy!!

anywho, :rolls eyes: see ya next time!

* * *


End file.
